With the development trend that high-rate and high-bandwidth optical communication systems need to further decrease power consumption, reduce the size and reduce the cost, miniaturization and integration of key components in the optical communication systems are increasingly concerned by people.
However, a terminal device of an optical communication system in the existing art consists of an optical transceiver module, a traditional Media Access Control (MAC) chip and a peripheral circuit, and the size of the terminal device is relatively large, and the power consumption is high and the cost is very difficult to be reduced.